In many environments and applications, it is desirable to have a small, simple, hand operated truck or cart by means of which goods may be moved from one location to another. Frequently, however, after transportation of the goods on the truck, the operator needs to stack them or place them at a high level such as a raised shelf. Unless the truck is provided with some secure means for locking the wheels against accidental rolling movement, it is dangerous for the operator to climb up on the truck in order to unload the goods and raise them to an elevated level. The transportation along with the goods of a means such as a stepladder by means of which the operator may reach high levels cuts down upon the available transportation space provided by the truck.
A particular example of an application for such a hand operated truck is in retail supermarket operation, where it is necessary frequently to transport retail articles such as food packages from central storage out onto display shelves, within the store, which shelves may be of elevated height.
A combination of a truck and a ladder, as a single unit, would clearly be of utility in such operations. However, any such combination must meet the criteria of easy and safe operation, both as a truck and as a ladder, without unduly restricting the transportation capacity of the truck.